The Arrangment (Bendy x reader)
by MeliLouiseNorth
Summary: So Human AU Bendy is a secret agent but his day job is a model. After an attack on you Bendy is assigned to protect you but also putting on a show for the paparazzi that you two are a couple. Bendy x reader Please read and review, I don't own Bendy and the Ink machine
1. Chapter 1

**I was inspired by a story on AO3 called Ink's Anatomy which is really good but I keep getting the feeling of wanting more so this has been made, I also got some ideas from the comic called Bendy before The Ink Machine.**

**The songs that I have been listening to and think that the reader in this story would be singing are a few of Paff's songs from the game Cytus 2.**

**I might change the name as I'm not 100% certain of it, if you have an idea please do tell me.**

**So Human AU Bendy is a secret agent but his day job is a model. After an attack on you Bendy is assigned to protect you but also putting on a show for the paparazzi that you two are a couple.**

**Disclaimer Bendy and the ink machine doesn't belong to me and neither do you.**

**Enjoy the story please read and review**

* * *

**The Arrangement.**

Faked, you knew it was all faked, the lavish wedding the gorgeous engagement ring, all of it was to put on a show for the paparazzi, so why did you feel this way towards him? Why was he being sweet with you if it was just all for show? Did he feel something? Or was he just making it more believable for when the two of you where out in public again? When did the lines become so blurred?

So I suppose we should start at the beginning of your story shall we?

Six months earlier.

You were in your dressing room putting on the last finishing touches of your make up and hair you smiled at yourself as you looked yourself over in the large vanity mirror, perfect everything was perfect. You checked out the outfit you had chosen, a sparkly sliver skater dress but it had no back to it so it showed off your smooth skin and a pair sliver kitten heels.

A knock sounded through the room before a young male voice followed "Miss (name), you're on in two minutes."

You smiled and walked to the door opening it you saw the male he was one of the security guards a tall boy with short blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Thank you, I'm ready, so let's get this show on the road." You said with a grin before walking off. While walking you put your mic on making sure it was secure around your ear and that the mic was close to your face but not too close. You walked past people that were rushing about doing last minute checks on the sound system and lights. Once getting to the stage you took a deep breath and waited for your moment to walk on.

That moment came soon enough when all the lights turned off and the music began to play you stepped out giving one last check on the mic you stood in the middle of the stage and waited once more for the spotlight.

Once it turned on you gave the crowd a wink and began singing and dancing around the stage making sure to blow kisses to the crowd who cheered more and chanted your stage name "North."

Once the song ended and the lights went out a second time that's when it happened. A gun shot rang out and before you even had chance to react the bullet hit your shoulder and you where thrown back clutching your shoulder as you cried out in pain. You collapsed to the floor as you cried out. The lights turned back on and the audience looked on in horror as you were quickly carried off blood quickly covering your clothes.

* * *

It was a bright sunny day as a young man with a tall slightly muscular figure with spikey black hair walked down the street, he had been called in by his boss for a special assignment he wondered what this assignment would be this time he closed his bright blue eyes as he sighed before looking up at the tall building that he was about to enter.

Once he entered, he walked to the front desk and studied the middle aged woman with her light brown hair in a high she had on styled librarian glasses on as they where black and gold with a thin frame. She was a stern woman as he green eyes scanned him up and down.

"Do you have an appointment sir?" She asked as she looked back at her computer quickly before turning her attention to him.

"Ya I do, with Henry Stein." The male answered his expression looking bored as the woman turned to her computer and typed away. Before she could even say anything else the male spoke first, clearly already lost his patience while waiting for the woman. "You know what, he'll be expecting me, so I'll make my own way up, see ya later toots." He said as he walked into the lift and pressed the number 12, the floor he needed. He leaned against the back of the elevator arms crossed and one of his legs crossed over the other one.

Once reaching the floor he walked out and to the door labelled Henry Stein instead of knocking he just opened the door quickly and sauntered in as if he owned the place.

"Alright boss, I'm here, what assignment ya got for me?" He grinned widely as he saw the aging man jump his pale blue eyes widened before he frowned and got up to close the door behind his 'guest'.

"Bendy, how many times do I have to tell you-" Henry was cut off by the young male known as Bendy.

"Don't come barging into my office shouting about your next assignment." Bendy mimicked and rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah old man get to the point already would ya? I got a photoshoot coming up." He said as he plopped himself down on the guest chair and rested his feet on the table.

"About that, you're gonna have to cancel." Henry said as he shook his head his short salt and pepper hair swaying slightly, this boy is never gonna change, he never listened when he said take your feet off the table and now his current thing to do was to just waltz in unannounced.

"Why? Wouldn't that look a bit suspicious that the hottest male in the country just up and disappears right before his shoot?" Bendy asked as he raised an eyebrow at the man.

"It would look more suspicious if you stayed, you are going undercover to find out who wants the singer North dead, and to do this you are going to be her loving boyfriend." Henry explained to Bendy. "Two days ago she was shot at and wounded while at a concert.

"What?!" Bendy hollered as he jumped up slamming his hands down on the table hard enough to make it shake slightly. "Old man I'm an assassin not a body guard!"

"I know you're not but we need your skills to get whoever is behind this, and her manager has insisted on round the clock protection, now sit down Bendy and stop shouting you're gonna draw unwanted attention." Henry sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"And why not one of her own bodyguards huh?" Bendy snapped back as he dropped down onto the chair.

"Because she's an old friend of mine and has personally requested for my best agent, which is you. Now you're gonna need to cancel your photoshoot and head for the hospital to see your girlfriend, the story is that you met each other through a mutral friend about a year ago and have been keeping it quiet for a while as you were both waiting for the right moment, you're gonna have to make this believable Bendy, by her stuff make appearances together, photoshoots together, going to her concerts…living with her." Henry sighed as he looked at Bendy.

"Fine, what's her real name?" Bendy asked as he rolled his eyes.

"It's (first name) (Last name.)"

* * *

**So this is the end of the first chapter, how did you like it? Please do tell me.**

**Please review.**

**And I hope to see you in the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was inspired by a story on AO3 called Ink's Anatomy which is really good but I keep getting the feeling of wanting more so this has been made, I also got some ideas from the comic called Bendy before The Ink Machine.**

**I am so sorry this is late, work and all that jazz but chapter two is done and I had the most fun with yours and Bendy's interaction.**

**The songs that I have been listening to and think that the reader in this story would be singing are a few of Paff's songs from the game Cytus 2.**

**I might change the name as I'm not 100% certain of it, if you have an idea please do tell me.**

**So Human AU Bendy is a secret agent but his day job is a model. After an attack on you Bendy is assigned to protect you but also putting on a show for the paparazzi that you two are a couple.**

**Disclaimer Bendy and the ink machine doesn't belong to me and neither do you.**

**Enjoy the story please read and review**

* * *

**The Arrangement.**

You looked over at your manager in shock as she just finished explaining to you about your situation.

"You what?" You asked a little hoarsely your throat felt dry as you tried to take in the information, a secret agent who is going to be protecting you everyday all day and to make this not suspicious he's going to be your boyfriend? And the story is that you two have been dating for months in secret.

"Oh and he's a model, so he's in the limelight a lot too." You manager said seeming to not hear you or ignored the question for now. Her hazel eyes looking over at your bandaged shoulder and then to the IV system you were hooked up to.

"What if we hate each other?!" You asked getting slightly louder as you felt anger starting to boil. Your manager shushed you a you were still in the hospital but your manager was able to get you a private room away from the paparazzi for now that is.

"I did it to protect you, I made a promise to your parents that I will always protect you." She said as her mouth set into a firm thin line.

"Auntie Jean." You sighed softly as you closed your eyes she had to play that card didn't she? She always knew that saying that would get the argument to sway her way. Before anything else could be said though the door banged open.

"Darling! I'm so sorry I'm late!" A male's voice loudly exclaimed as a tall handsome young man came striding in and pulled you into a hug.

You sat there for a moment a little shocked at this….was this your 'boyfriend'?

"You need to respond toots to make this believable the camera's are gonna be on us any minute now." He whispered into your ear his low tone and hot breath dancing over your ear made a small shiver run down your spine. No this is all for show feelings aren't going to be apart of this arrangement.

"Hello dear, it's fine…..I know your busy and I'm doing well they should be letting me out of the hospital today…I missed you." You finally said you didn't know what to say to him you've never had a boyfriend.

It seems like it wasn't enough for him though as he huffed slightly before pulling back he then cupped your cheek with his hand and you finally got to study his face. High cheek bones yet he had a soft round face and big bright blue eyes. He leaned closer to you and before you could even register what was happening his soft lips lightly against yours.

Your eyes widened but then out of the corner of your eye you saw flashes so you quickly closed them and slowly wrapped your arms around his neck, this was not how you expected your first kiss, you wondered how he felt about this. By the time you pulled away the door was shut your manager shooing away the paparazzi saying that no comment will be given at this time.

"You're not very good at this whole relationship biz are ya toots" he wasn't asking a question he was making a statement and it made your blood boil how dare he criticize you when he knows nothing about you!

"So what? I haven't exactly had a relationship before." You snapped at him as you glared up at him his face showed no expression no care that he had upset you he didn't even look mad that you snapped at him.

"Look toots this is how this is gonna work we gonna pretend that we have been a couple for a few years so that I can protect ya whoever shot ya was sending a warning. Next time ya might not be so lucky." The male explained as if he was talking to a disobedient child he leaned in close before flashing a devilish grin "so how about ya play nice and things will go smoothly. And the names Bendy."

A knock came to the door and your manager opened it just a crack, Bendy sat down next to you and wrapped his arm around you to gently pull you close to his chest. Your arm could feel the muscles that he had, he felt like he had a pretty lean body, no stop it (name) now is not the time.

The door soon opened and your doctor came in a short guy with messy dirty blonde hair. "Good morning I am just here to give you some papers to signed and then you a free to go Miss (last name)." He explained as he handed you the clipboard and a pen. Your manager left saying that she wanted a cup of coffee.

You thanked him as you took the clipboard and pen and quickly wrote your signature and thanked him again he quickly left and you looked up at Bendy "I need to get changed." You said to him simply.

"Yeah go on then toots." Bendy said as he was discussing the weather.

"Turn around." You hissed at him, where all men this dense and just wanted to look at a women's body?

"You not gonna give me a show?" He asked as he put his hand over his heart "You woun-" He was cut off by you smacking the pillow into his face and the you proceeded to hit him with it over and over. "Gah ok woman! Geeze I was joking stop hittin me!" He exclaimed as he jumped off the bed and stood in the corner facing the wall. "But it would be nice to see what I'm gettin outa this arrangement." He said with the grin as he gave you a sideways glance, before he had time to react the pillow once again was thrown at him and hit him in the face.

"Pervert." You hissed how long where you going to be stuck with this…this pig? This is going to be hell.

* * *

**So this is the end of the second chapter, how did you like it? Please do tell me.**

**Please review.**

**And I hope to see you in the next one.**


	3. AN

**Aurthors note: Ok so I know I haven't updated in a long time and I am extremely sorry for that but something's have cropped up.**

**One I can't use my tablet as it has a big crack in the LCD display and has effected the whole screen.**

**And two! Now this is the big one I'm pregnant 7 months exactly, we're having a little girl so I'm a bit excited and nervous as it's mine and my partner's first.**

**Thanks for reading and I appreciate your patience.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aurthors note: Ok so I know I haven't updated in a long while, but my tablet is still broken so I am currently doing this on my phone as my computer is still busted.**

**And yes my little buddle of joy is amazing she was born 30th October 2019 with a number of things going wrong with me not her.**

**TheAmazingAuthoress: Don't worry Bendy will have lots of Trouble coming his way**

**Anyway I hope that you enjoy this chapter please read and review!**

* * *

It was a few hours later when you were released from hospital with the instructions to do light activity and to change the bandages everyday. Bendy stood behind you with his hand on your hip keeping up this lovers cover up his hand felt cool not too cold but it felt a lot different to your own body temperature.

You flicked your (h/c) locks just to annoy him hoping that the ends of your hair would at least brush his face to make him take a step back and give you some personal space.

"Hey toots that's not very nice to do to me, you know that I only want to protect you." Bendy gave a slight pout which strangely enough made his face look much like a child.

You glared at him and without saying a word you whirled on your heel and began to briskly walk down the hall your mid high black shoes clicking loudly and echoed off the long big hallway if it was any louder you thought it might sound like glass breaking under pressure.

Bendy frowned "spoilt brat" he muttered to himself, he caught up to fairly quickly with his long strides. "So I'm going to be living with you." He said trying to at least get to know you somewhat.

You sighed as you excited the hospital and was greeted by a massive crowd of paparazzi, noise that's all you heard as they were asking their questions so quickly and all at once the reminded you of mice squeaking, if one at a time talked it wouldn't be too bad but it seems that they never learn.

You could see the car waiting patiently for you and your new companion to get in, but you might have to walk all the way around as you wouldn't be able to walk through in fear of bumping your shoulder.

Before you could do anything though Bendy slung his arm around your shoulders and pulled you to him, you froze still not used to this attention or affection from another person, even if it was fake, but then why did you flush? Was it because you could faintly feel the muscles it his abdomen and arm as he walked through the group forcing them to part for you? No it was all in your head this is a show nothing more. "Come on people she's not long gotten out of the hospital she needs to get home."

One question did reach your ears though "Miss (l/n) do you have any idea of who did this to you? Why would they do this?"

You stopped and turned to the reporter that asked and took a deep breath. You hadn't really thought about why someone would want to shoot you.

"Honestly I don't know, I don't know who would want to shoot someone and harm another person, I don't feel like I have any enemies so I just can't fathom who did it or why." You said honestly, you looked down at your black shoes and sighed.

Bendy then steered you to the car and helped you inside before getting in the other side.

"That was a really stupid thing to say you know." Bendy said coolly his elbow rested on the door handle with the other lay in his lap.

You whirled to face him to stare at him. "Excuse me?!" You all but shrieked how dare he you spoke honestly back there, that's always what you have done. You have always spoken what you believe and don't hide your thoughts and feelings now is no exception.

"You made yourself look weak with that comment and then to top it off you looked at the floor!" Bendy snapped back "has no one ever taught you to have a back bone? Stand up for yourself otherwise you'll get trampled all over."

"I spoke the truth, yes I looked down, I was shot a few days ago, knowing that someone is out there and who possibly wants to do it again scares me." You then looked out the window and the rest of the car ride was silent and tense. So tense you could cut the air with a butter knife. The driver ignored the now thick heavy silence as he continued to drive, only ten more minutes he told himself.

* * *

Finally they arrived at the house Bendy was a little surprised at how small it looked compared to other celebrity houses this wasn't that big at all. It was if you compared it to a normal persons house, but (f/n) was supposed to be a big pop star right? So where's the big mansion? This was just a big farm house.

"Bit small for a celebrity don't you think?" Bendy finally couldn't hold it in he needed to know her reasons behind this place.

You looked at him and blinked it had never bothered you this house was plenty and it had a lot of history behind it.

"I inherited it from my parents, and my dad's parents built it so it's been in the family a long while." You said with a shrug as you turned and walked up to the door pulling out the keys. Bendy was at your side a few moments later just as you had pushed open the door to reveal the large high ceiling hallway decorated in cream and white patterned wallpaper and bright red carpet with a similar pattern, lots of swirls and flowers and different colours to stand out from the red like yellows and greens. Without turning around and before Bendy could put his black boot on the pristine carpet your voice rang out.

"Shoes off before you enter." Your voice rang out clearly like a bell being rung suddenly. Bendy looked up at you and frowned at your back.

"Why?" He asked, he didn't like being bossed around by you, you were much smaller than him and not as strong.

You turned and glared daggers at him you had your own shoes in one hand and your hand around the door handle about to go out your shoes away.

"Because this carpet is very old, and one long piece that goes from the front door, all away, up the stairs and on the landing." You explained your index finger pointing to where Bendy was standing and moved your arm all the way before you pointed up the stairs. "It cost my grandparents a lot of money and as you can see it looks in good condition. It also cannot be replaced." You then snapped back to Bendy "so you will take your shoes off." With that you turned around and went through the door before Bendy could reply.

Bendy huffed but did as he was told making you angry would make you annoying. After taking off his shoes be shut the front door behind him and followed to where you went.

He walked through the kitchen and found another door open that was were you were he found that through the door was a short corridor that had a small ramp from where he was standing going down into the space, the stairs were above the area with the ramp the ceiling sloped from the right wall up to the left.

You came out of the second door, you looked at Bendy and pointed to the door that you just came out of.

"You can put your shoes in there" you told him, you then sighed as he passed you. "I suppose I should show you around my house."

"That is generally what what happens when you have a new guest." Bendy said as he came out of the small room.

You sighed but instead of arguing you started.

"This is the passageway the first door is where the freezer is kept, the second shoes and cleaning supplies cupboard and the last is the mud room, you'll find the toilet in there and the washing machine." You explained and began to show him round the kitchen, the dining room, living room, bathroom, your office where you write your songs, your bedroom, his bedroom and then you lead him to a door next to the bathroom opening the door it was a thin room with only one thing inside. A set of stairs.

"And this is where I test out what sound and rhythm I want for my songs." You said as you lead him into the large open room, with no windows and the sloping ceiling of the roof above them. In the room was a guitar, an electronic organ and a set of drums. "My friends come and help me with this process and once figured out they do come and play with me when I preform if I have a live band." You said as you looked around the space, many memories up here playing and laughing with her friends.

Bendy stared at her, he had looked at every window and door of this house to see if he could see any weak spots any easy access for someone that wants to finish the job they started and then she says that she lets people in regular, is she mad?

"So your life is currently on the line, you have no idea who is trying to kill you and yet you regularly have been letting people into your house? People who will know exactly where you keep things like your keys and will know when you are not here." Bendy said, why hadn't she thought that it would be one of them?

You whipped around to him anger in your eyes as you glared hard and furious at him.

"They are my friends, I have known them for a long time and they would never betray me, don't you dare insist that when you don't even know them. With that you stormed past him and back into the rest of the house.

Bendy rolled his eyes this was not going to be fun, he was babysitting a brat.

* * *

**So that's the end of that chapter**

**Sorry I have been quiet for so long life with a now seven month old doesn't stop.**

**Anyway the house, layout and most if not all the things that I am going to be putting into it is actually what my partner and I place will look like and the same for it's history, it's just his grandparents not mine.**

**So I'm off to bed.**

**I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review.**

**See ya next time**


End file.
